ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Saban's Transformers: The Animated Series
''Saban's Transformers: The Animated Series ''is an upcoming cartoon animated TV animated television series which would be made by Saban Capital and Hasbro Stuidos and would possibly be airs in Nickelodeon in 2019 or 2020 after Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015 TV Series) when its is over. Synopsis Characters Autobots Main Autobots Team Prime Founding Members *Optimus Prime (Jason David Frank): *Jazz (Kevin Michael Richardson): *Ratchet (Jeffery Combs): *Elita-One (Mae Whitman): *Bumblebee (Johnny Yong Bosch): *Hound (Brian Blooms): *Jetfire (Skyfire in Japan) (Troy Baker): *Jetstorm (Skystorm in Japan) (Will Friedle): *Ironhide (Keith Szarabajka): *Chromia (Jennifer Hale): *Arcee (Laura Bailey): *Roadblock (Travis Willingham): An former Decepticon who joins the Autobots when he ahve a crush on Arcee. *Wheeljack (Christopher Swindle): Future Members Elite Guard *Ultra Magnus (Michael Ironside): *Warpath (Jamieson Price): *Bulkhead (Bill Fagerbakke): * Dinobots *Grimlock (Gregg Berger): *Slug (Patirck Warburton): *Snarl (Sam Riegel): *Swoop (Mark Allen Steward): *Slash (Steven Blum): *Sludge (Dee Bradley Baker): Aerialbots *Silverbolt/Storm Jet (Patrick Seitz): *Windblade (Kristy Wu): *Air Raid (Air Raider in Japan) (Liam O'Brien): *Fireflight (Daran Norris): *Skydive/Terradive (Richard Epcar): *Slingshot (Tom Kenny): *Windrazor (Windraider in Japan): *Nightcruz (Dee Bradley Baker): *Superion (Daran Norris): Protectobots Technobots Spybots Trainbots *Rail Spike (Anthony Padilla): *Rapid Run (Ian Hecox): *Midnight Express (Phil LaMarr): *Kobushi (JB Blanc): *Rail Racer (Jamieson Price): Buildbots Triggerbots Wreckers Throttlebots Monsterbots Omnibots Maximals *Leobreaker (Sam Riegel): *Rhinox (Kevin Michael Richardson): *Cheetor (David Kauffman): *Cybershark (Peter Spellos): *Ratrap (Phil LaMarr): *Blackarachnia (Cree Summer): Primes * Other Autobots *Sentinel Prime (Peter Cellun): Decepticons Main Decepticons The Nemesis Crew Founding Members *Megatron/Galvatron (Adam Gradiner as Megatron, Frank Welker as Galvatron): *Shockwave (David Sobolov): *Starscream (Steven Blum): *Soundwave (Isaac C. Singleton, Jr.): * *Demolishor (Gray Anthony Williams): *Lockdown (Lance Henrikson): * Future Members Insecticons Constructicons * Combaticons Stunticons Terrorcons Seacons Firecons Triggercons Predacons *Predaking (Peter Mensah): *Waspinator (Tom Kenny): *Terrorsaur (Steve Blum): *Scorponok (Dee Bradley Baker): *Sky-Byte (Peter Spellos): Other Decepticons Humans Main Humans Other Humans Other Transformers * Crew Directors: Butch Hartman, Shunji Oga, Kentero Mizumo, Kalvin Lee, Shigeharu Takahashi, Matt Youngberg, David Hartman, Yutaka Kagawa, Makoto Fuchigami, Minoru Yamaoka, Ben Jones, Todd Waterman, Staunt Nigoghossian, Naoto Hashimoto, Writers: Richard Epcar, Todd Casey, Tom Wyner, Marty Isenberg, Kevin Hopps, Michael Ryan, Andrew Robinson, Rich Fogel, Marsha Griffin, Steven Melching, Henry Gilroy, Episodes Season 1 #More Than Meet the Eye Pt. 1: #More Than Meet the Eye Pt. 2: #More Than Meet the Eye Pt. 3: #More Than Meet the Eye Pt. 4: # # # # # #The Elite Guard: # # #Megatron's Fury! Pt. 1: #Megatron's Fury! Pt. 2: # # # # # # #The Man of Iron: # # # # # Season 2 # # # # # # # # #The Law of the Jungle Pt. 1: #The Law of the Jungle Pt. 2: #The Law of the Jungle Pt. 3: # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Category:Billy2009 Category:Transformers US Category:Transformers Category:Transformers series Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Cartoons Category:Animation Category:The Hub Category:Hub Shows Category:Hub Network Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Saban